there_be_no_lovefandomcom-20200213-history
Unregular
"Unregular" is the fourth episode of There Be No Love. Plot Summary TBA Dialogue Davis' House "Cameron?" said Sally as she walked in his room. She notice a girl on top of Cameron with an bonnet on and they were naked. "Oh my god" Sally slowly close the door and ran to her room and slammed. The sound of the door woke up the girl. She look at Cameron and quickly got off of him. "What's going on?" said Cameron waking up. "We had sex, we had sex and we weren't suppose to" said the girl crying. "Hey it's okay I won't tell anyone" "Don't talk to me anymore, don't text me or call me or so help me god I will get an restraining order" said the girl leaving through his window. "F*ck, f*ck, f*ck, f*ck!" said Cameron hitting his pillow. "Cameron who are you talking to?" said his dad. "No one" Stanley's house "Stanley get the door a girl is there" said his mom. Stanley got up from the couch and open the front door. "Oh hey Skye" "Hi surprise to see me?" asked Skye. "Yeah it's been about two months since you came over" "Yeah my life at home been busy with...stuff" "Oh" "I was hoping maybe you and I can help each other out with the science project" "Yeah sure totally" Skye and Stanley went in the basement and watch 90210. "So who's this blonde chick and caramel dude?" asked Skye. "That's Ivy and that's Raj" "Oh so why she's crying?" "I don't feel like explaining, watch the show and then you'll understand" "Okay" The sound of an ringtone appeared. "I think your phone is ringing" said Stanley. Skye look to see who was calling her phone and decline the call. "Who was that?" "No one" "Hmm was it that guy you have a crush on?" "Yeah but I don't like him anymore he's not the guy for me" "But you like him since seventh grade" "Yeah but since seventh grade he never like me back" "Never" said Skye added on. Rocky's house "Oouu who you calling?" asked Chaves in a gay tone. "Amelia but she ain't answer" said Rocky. "Of course she didn't you didn't want to talk to her yesterday, she probably mad." "I'm gonna call her again something ain't right she always answers" "Dude come on..how about you smoke some of this weed and get high" Rocky tries calling her again but she didn't answer. "Alright f*ck it give me the some of that" Rey's house Lana's mom walk in Lana's room and asked "You okay?" "No I'm not mom" said Lana in a sad tone "What happen?" said Lana's mom sitting next to her on the bed. "Derek and I talked yesterday" "About what?" "What do you think we talked about?" "Oh right so what he say?" "Drake got an restraining order against me" said Lana crying. "Lana stop it, stop crying you shouldn't be crying over some boy that practically ruin two years of your life" "I should I have every right to cry because you know what?..... it's all your fault" said Lana leaving her room. Alvin's House "So what do you think about me?" said Alvin. "You think I'm crazy or what?" "I don't think you're crazy I just think you're madly in love with her does she feel the same way?" "No she has an boyfriend" said Alvin in a sad tone. "Aw well I'm sure if you keep talking to her---mostly flirting with her.....you can have her" "You absolutely sure?" "100 percent sure Alvin believe me" "Okay" "But seriously though you should of start talking to her two years ago" "Ugh don't remind me Alyssa I know that" "But hey guess what?" "What?" "I have an boyfriend!" "That's great who is he?" "You don't know about him...you see I met him online and----" "You're in a online relationship?" "No it's more like an long distance relationship we're gonna meet one day" "Where he live?" "Cali" "And you live in Texas" "Yeah so?" "I just don't think it's gonna work out" "Yeah it might not work out but I will at least try to make it work because he's an really cute dude and I love him" "You got an picture?" "No but I got to go I'm going to the movies with Taylor and Christy talk to you later and remember talk to Sally more often bye" "Bye"